Kinder than he looks
by Mukkura
Summary: Fuuta is being chased and attacked, he is used to this, but he has never been shot at before! He believes he is going to die now, no one is around to help him and now Lanchia shows up. Is Lanchia here to kidnap him as well? T for the shooting...Oneshot.


Fuuta hums cheerfully to himself as he walks down the block with a bag full of snacks for I-pin and Lambo. He didn't expect to be attacked, again. He jumps out of the way, barely dodging a bullet. Fuuta couldn't believe he was being shot at, most of the time he was just caught, knocked out and kidnapped. He runs towards the Sawada household with the bag held close to his chest, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He almost felt the bullets barely missing his legs and he stumbles when he heard a bullet fly by his ear. He turns and hides behind a wall, shaking in fear, unsure what was going to happen to him.

Che, how pathetic." A low growl is heard from behind him, making him flinch and turn towards the voice. Fuuta looks up to see Lanchia, his dark blue stripes on the right side of his face made Fuuta remember who the large male was. He had spiky black slick back hair and dark eyes. Lanchia looks down at Fuuta, "You're Vongola's friend…." By Vongola, he was speaking of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He stares at Fuuta, making the young boy shake slightly in fear and nervousness. Lanchia glares and slings his large chain ball, his Steel Serpent Ball, over his broad shoulder, making Fuuta flinch. The young boy relaxes when the tall male says, "How dare they shoot at a young child…wait here, I'll take care of them." Lanchia steps into the view of the shooters.

"Hey! Hand over the kid!"

"To men like you? In your dreams…you don't even know who I am…" Lanchia says, annoyed. He was the strongest man in Northern Italy, even though he was in Japan, all of the gangs should still know him. The gang members shoot at him, but using his giant weapon, he blocks all the bullets before throwing his Steel Serpent Ball at them, knocking all of the members over like bowling pins and easily destroying their guns, along with their wrist.

When Fuuta heard yelps and groans of pain, he sticks his head out with caution to see the scene. He knew that Lanchia was very strong, but to be able to take down s many men with guns, with one simple swing, was simply amazing. The sun was barely over Lanchia's shoulder, but it was enough to limit Fuuta's vision as he looked up at the tall strong man as the said man smiles down at the young boy. Fuuta saw Lanchia as a hero, a guardian angel even.

Lanchia gently rubs Fuuta's head, the gentle smile still on his face, "Told you I'll take care of it, let's go and get those snacks dropped off," He glances at the bag that Fuuta held, "And then we can go to an amusement park to relax, how does that sound?"

Fuuta points at the giant weapon that Lanchia had slung over his shoulder, "You can protect me with that? They won't let you in the amusement park with such a giant weapon…" Fuuta frowns slightly, worried.

Lanchia blinks as if confused at first before chuckling, "Of course I can."

Fuuta smiles happily, "Okay! Let me go to Tsuna-nii's place and give this to them." The young brown haired boy runs ahead as if rushing, the thought of going to the amusement park fueling him with energy.

Lanchia smiles as he strolls after the suddenly hyper child. "Still friendly to children as always I see, I'm glad you haven't changed much Lanchia-dono." Lanchia turns to the familiar voice, chuckling softly at his old friend's statement about children, for his friend was only fifteen himself, though he was very skilled. His light brown hair, the bangs completely hiding his right eye as well as the right side of his eyes, and his kind, gentle, light blue eyes; the young boy has not changed much either. He has a friendly, gentle smile as always, his visible blue eye was shinning with a mix of happiness and pride for his friend.

"I keep telling you not to call me dono…." Lanchia sighs as if irritated with the young boy, but smiles at his young friend whom was ten years younger than him, "How's the CEDEF treating you Basil-kun?"

"Oh…it's fine, nothing to do lately other than more training…"

"Hah? Is that a complain I hear?"

"N-no, I'm just a little bored. Sawada-dono – ah, Tsunayoshi-san….always seems busy with Kyoko, Yamamoto and Gokudera are always off together doing something, Ryohei has been with Hana since he confessed, and Haru has been depressed since Tsunayoshi-san and Kyoko started going out. Ah, and Hibari hates crowding, but he's often seen with I-pin and Chrome…." Basil sighs, "I guess I am just lonely…"

Lanchia pats Basil's back, "Hey now, don't be like that. You always have me. I'm bringing Fuuta to the amusement park, why don't you come along? (Since we all need more love)"

Basil smiles, happy again, "Really? That would be great. Thanks Lanchia-don—ah, Lanchia…san…"

Lanchia almost chuckles at his young friend's struggle. Fuuta runs up to the two taller men, gaining both of their attention, "I'm ready Lanchia-nii!" The young boy smiles brightly at the older man.

Lanchia smiles fondly at the little child and gently rubs Fuuta's head, "Then let's get going."

"Is Basil-nii coming too?"

"Is that's going with you." Basil smiles kindly at the hyper boy.

"Of course it's okay!" A bright smile and a twinkle in the happy child made the older males couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you very much Fuuta-dono." Basil bows out of habit.

Fuuta's eyes widen slightly and he shakes his head, "Fuuta." He says firmly.

"Fuu…..ta?"

"Mmm." Fuuta nods and looks up at Basil seriously, "Fuuta….just Fuuta is fine…."

"Fuu…..ta….."

"Yes." Fuuta smiles, happy, "Just Fuuta."

"Fuuta…"Basil smiles.

"Mmm." Fuuta smiles happily before taking their hands, "Let's go Basil-nii, Lanchia-nii." Fuuta hurries to the amusement park, his eyes shining with joy; Basil was smiling and Lanchia has a fond smile on his face as well.

They didn't know they were being watched by a long black haired female. She was smiling as the males were walking away, "Lanchia-san is a lot nicer than he looks….he's very strong as well…..I don't have to worry about Fuuta-chan…." She starts to walk away, her long Chinese outfit flowing gracefully behind her along with her hair, "Have fun you three….I know that Fuuta-chan will be safe with you two…."

* * *

After writing this, I have become really...obsessive with Lanchia. I don't know how to explain it. I love the guy a lot. He is hardly in the anime or the manga, but I love him. He's so badass and strong, yet he has this really sweet side towards his...now dead family and children. He's also fairly nice to Vongola and from what I see from the Anime and Manga, has a history with Basil. I will most likely write more fanfics of this manly badass3 He is too awesome NOT to write one about, don't you think?^^


End file.
